Prince of the Night
by QuillofRavenclaw
Summary: Hermione, Ron and Hugo end up at Hogwarts in Rose's first year. A Ministry decree makes Hogwarts change its educational standards. Hermione and Ron have a falling out and Minerva has asked Hermione for a favor. Eventually HG/SS Mostly Cannon Compliant
1. Taking Flight

Author: QuillofRavenclaw

Story: Prince of the Night

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or make any money off of this fanfiction.

Teaching hadn't always been on Hermione's list of potential careers. It had been hard to decide on a career with a war looming on the horizon during her years at Hogwarts. Of course housewife was also never high on that list, but she had done it for years while her children Rose and Hugo were growing up.

It wasn't that Hermione didn't enjoy spending time with her kids; on the contrary Hermione loved them. No, it was the fact that Hermione simply hadn't had a choice in the matter. Her husband Ronald was loving, but also controlling and he had always kept her home claiming that they didn't need the additional income of her working.

To Hermione it was never about working for pay, but working for the sheer joy of being useful. Ron would have kept her home for years if he hadn't been pronounced infertile after the birth of Hugo. When Hermione received a letter from Headmistress McGonagall about the prospect of Teaching Muggle Studies and History of Magic at Hogwarts she was thrilled, but worried about Ron's reaction. To her discovery, he had just received a letter that he was invited to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts. They agreed that Hogwarts was a welcoming idea. They decided not to tell the children that they would be moving to Hogwarts, as Rose was going to be attending school this year and Hugo would be attending the next year.

They had seen Rose off on the train earlier today. Instead of driving home Ron went to the parking lot to vanish the car then meet Hermione and Hugo to apparate to Hogsmeade.

"Mom, what are we doing here?" Hugo asked.

"You'll see," Hermione said.

They walked off to the gates of Hogwarts. Hermione and Ron drew their wands to remove the wards on the gates that only rose for teachers. The iron gates gave a great shiver and then creaked open to allow entry. "Welcome to Hogwarts Hugo"

* * *

Hermione had already been to their family quarters on the second floor to modify them to their tastes. The family room walls were adorned with a light gold paint. The floors were hardwood and the furniture was dressed in burgundy. The room held true to its owners typical house colors. Hugo's room was done in shades of hunter green, while the room Rose would use on vacation was done in various hues of purple. The master bedroom was done in black, blue, and silver.

"Well do you guys like it?" she asked.

"Why's our room Blue Mione? We're not Ravenclaws why do we have their colors?" Ron asked

"Well, we can't very well use only red and gold to decorate! I would go out of my mind." Hermione said as she lit a fire in the fireplace. Ron pouted as he plopped on the couch with a thud. Their trunks had all been sent to the corner and the family began unpacking their things.

After hours of settling in to their new quarters they began to get ready for the start of term feast. Hermione dressed in purple robes while her husband dressed in red, looking like an over ripened tomato. "Ronald why are you wearing those monstrous robes, they clash with your hair so badly!"

"Because I want to show them whose side I am on! Go Gryffindor!" He said proudly.

"Ronald, you need to be more mature than that as a Hogwarts professor. Please try not to show that much bias," she commented as she straightened his collar.

"Snape always showed bias to his Slytherin inbreeds!" Ron shouted.

"Ronald! You're a pureblood wizard yourself," she said. She walked over to Hugo's room and knocked, "Honey are you ready yet?"

"I'll be right out mom," he replied. When the door opened Hermione shook her head at his attire. He wore simple jeans and a sweater.

"Hugo, now that we're living at Hogwarts we have to follow some different standards, please put on your standard black wizarding robes quickly!" She said as she pulled a hat out of her dresser.

"And you said my choices were off," Ron said as he gestured towards the hat

"I'm following Hogwarts tradition. If you'd have read Hogwarts a History you would know that hats are always traditionally worn by women at the start of term feast," She said. Hugo appeared from his room wearing his black robes. "Ah good, at least your son looks presentable." Hermione said as they strolled out of the portrait.

* * *

The start of term feast was different from this side of the table. Hermione, Ron and Hugo sat at the far right side of the great hall. Hermione sat next to Professor Rodham who had taken over the charms post after the retirement of Professor Flitwick. Not many teachers remained from her days as a student. The only remaining professors were Hagrid, Professor Sprout and Professor Vector. There were many faces and names that Hermione was vaguely familiar with, but she looked forward to talking to the other professors.

"Welcome students to the start of term feast. Shortly Deputy Headmistress Professor Sprout will be leading in the new students," Professor McGonagall proclaimed from the podium. Just then the doors burst open to see the trembling first years being lead through the door. Hermione caught Rose's eye and grinned at the deer in the headlights expression that was glancing back at her.

"When I call your name, kindly go to the stool to get sorted," Professor Sprout instructed. Since the war more children had been sorted into Gryffindor and Hufflepuff and it showed in tonight's sorting. Albus had been sorted into Gryffindor and sat down at the table next to his brother James. Malfoy's son had been sorted into Ravenclaw. Finally Rose's name was called and she walked to the podium with a gleam in her eye. She sat under the hat for the longest time out of the group and it finally pronounced its decision

"RAVENCLAW"


	2. Hissy Fit

Author: QuillofRavenclaw

Story: Prince of the Night

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or make any money off of this fanfiction.

Ron was stalking around the room sending curses flying into the freshly unpacked vases. "Ronald Weasley would you stop destroying our new rooms like an angst ridden teenager! Calm yourself, it's no big deal that our daughter is a Ravenclaw. I am proud of her and I'm writing her right now to let her know that we both are, so don't even think of talk of disownment like you did on the platform,"

"How can a child of two Gryffindors get sorted into Ravenclaw? It's unheard of!"

"How can the child of two muggles become an Order of Merlin recipient and a professor at Hogwarts Ronald?" She ranted, "I'll be back later." Hermione said as she went through the portrait to library.

"Good evening Professor Granger," said the short new librarian, "I'm Sarah Miller, I've heard so much about you." Hermione flinched at the greeting that used her maiden name, but remembered that she had chosen to use it to avoid confusion in conversation.

"Good evening Sarah, I'm sure we'll be spending a lot of time together this school year," Hermione said warmly as she took the young woman's hand.

"Yes, your reputation of Hogwarts resident bookworm has proceeded you," She laughed, "I hope you find the new volumes of the Hogwarts collection as endearing as I have."

Hermione walked back to her favorite corner of the library and removed a scroll of parchment from her robe pockets. She began to write her daughter when an owl knocked at the library window. Hermione let the familiar owl in and untied the untidy scroll from its leg. The letter read:

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_I'm so sorry that I've hurt you by being sorted into Ravenclaw. I haven't held up to the Weasley name and I wish that I could change that. The hat said that I wouldn't be as happy in Gryffindor, even though I asked it to place me there. I'm really scared because I don't know anybody in my house. _

_Our common room is very nice. The carpet is navy blue with stars all over it. I'm so scared I'll be locked out of the common room for answering the question incorrectly. Anyway I'm really sorry, but I'll try to do my best in the situation._

_Love,_

_ Rose Weasley _

Hermione's heart ached upon reading the letter. She wished that she could be there to comfort her daughter, but knew that it was out of bounds. She went back to writing her letter.

_Dear Rose,_

_ Don't worry about your father and I, we're both very proud of you. It doesn't matter what house you're in. Did I ever tell you that the hat almost sorted me into Ravenclaw; sometimes I'm not even sure why I didn't get sorted there. Anyway don't worry about making friends, it may take time, but I'm sure you'll get along with someone._

_Love,_

_ Mom_

She sent her daughter's owl Vista back out with the letter, telling the owl to hold off until morning post.

She then began to browse the shelves for the new selections. She found "Life and Times of the Second Wizarding War", "Muggle Magic", "Pertinent Potions", and "Blended Society" amongst the shelves. She checked out the books and had them appear in her office. She then wandered the corridors until she came to the teacher's bathroom. It was hidden behind a portrait of a waterfall. The password, which she had learned through Minerva, was _black tulips_. As she stepped inside she walked past the tub to the large shower stall. She allowed the warm water to course over her as she calmed down about her situation with Ron.

She finished her shower and changed into night dressings that were appropriate for the halls of the castle. When she came to the portrait of a unicorn that guarded their family chambers she uttered the password, _Scherzo_, and stepped in to find the shattered vases on the floor. _He could have at least cleaned up after his bout of immaturity,_ she thought to herself. She found the door to Hugo's room ajar and walked in.

"Why aren't you in bed Hugo? It's late," she commented.

"I was waiting for you Mom; I'm not sure what my place is here. I know that thereare probably rules about socializing with the students here, but I'm not sure what to do all day while you guys teach," He said sadly.

"I'm sorry honey, I know this is going to be tough on you, but I'll ask around. Tomorrow I'll show you a room that's sure to occupy you for hours until I come up with a better solution," she said. She knew that the move would be toughest on Hugo. "Now go to bed, breakfast is early in the morning here," she said as her son crawled into bed. She waved her hand and the lights in the room went out. She walked into the master bedroom to find her husband sound asleep

* * *

The first morning of classes was a blur for Hermione. She watched Rose's reaction to the owl post at Hogwarts and watched as she scurried off with a group or Ravenclaw girls. It seemed as if her daughter had found her niche in Ravenclaw house. Ron's manners at the feast were just as bad as when he was a student.

Hermione excused herself early from breakfast and made her way to her office. The books that she found in the library last night were at the center of her empty desk. Since she had one period until her first history of magic class she decided to use her prep period to change her office layout. The office had a desk, a bookshelf and a chair for student meetings. She summoned a house elf to bring a tea service and a fruit basket.

She began putting hangings on the walls in light gold. She wanted to have a productive workspace and a comfortable place for student meetings. She would be teaching both classes in the same classroom as both were lecture settings. An owl came through the opened window and Hermione intercepted the letter.

_Dear Heermionee,_

_ I've been workin on a project I think you oughtta see. Meet me at my hut before din' and bring Ron and your boy. _

_Hagrid_

Hermione sighed upon reading the letter. It was never a good thing when Hagrid had a new project. She hoped that it wouldn't be too daunting for the first day of classes. The clock chimed the end of first period. She had ten minutes before students were due in class. She picked up her lesson plan for the day and went to the classroom.

The classroom consisted of four long tables, two on each side of the isle. Each table contained five seats. She wouldn't need nearly that much room for her muggle studies class, but the history of magic classes were large. Her first class was a history of magic class with fourth year Ravenclaws and Slytherins. The Ravenclaws showed up first eagerly awaiting their second class of the day.

"Good morning class I am Professor Granger and this is your fourth year of history of magic. Things will most certainly be different from your previous years, for example they may be livelier," she said as she allowed for their chuckles as she flicked her wand to open the windows. "There are few things more interesting than our incredibly rich history. This year we will take a collective approach to magical history. Not only will we look at magical history, but we will look at the events that occurred around the same time in the muggle world." At this a few Slytherins rolled their eyes, but the overall response was enthusiastic. The students seemed to catch onto Hermione's comprehensive approach quickly. Throughout the day, Hermione watched the moments of student understanding.

The last muggle studies class of the day had just been dismissed, leaving Hermione with a smile on her face. They hadn't talked about anything mundane such as rubber duckies, but instead discussed the ramifications of media and communications in the muggle world.

There was a knock at the door and one Ronald Weasley peeking sheepishly outside of her classroom

"Come in," Hermione said

"I'm sorry Mione; I shouldn't have been such a jerk last night. Forgive me?"

"Of course Ron, we were both stressed out last night, just don't speak a word of it to your daughter; she's scared enough as it is.

"K, did you get a letter from Hagrid?"

"Yes I did, it's right here, I suppose we're obliged to go after dinner," she shrugged, looking put out.

"Guess so, come on let's eat, I'm starved!" He said.

"Of course you are," she said as they made their way to the Great Hall


	3. Ministry Decrees

**Author: QuillofRavenclaw**

**Story: Prince of the Night**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or make any money off of this fanfiction. **

The last rays of light were in the sky as the Weasley's walked across the grounds towards Hagird's hut. It had changed some over the years. The garden had expanded over the years to include more vegetables and fruits. Since the repairs done after the war, the hut had turned into a small house.

Once power had shifted in the ministry, Hagrid's name had been cleared and he could once again do magic. Although he had not progressed through all his years at Hogwarts he was still skilled enough in basic knowledge to do no harm. They knocked on his door three times. The door opened to reveal Hagrid wearing patched together riding pants and a smaller coat than he normally would.

"Hello Ron and Hermione! And Hugo too of course. Well I got sommat real special to show yeh if yeh'll just follow me. We'll be going to a new area of our grounds. There's been new Ministry decrees floatin' round, I'm sure you've heard. Hogwarts has gotta start offering activities for the young witch and wizard alike. After all, not everyone's fit to play Quidditch. So various professors will be starting up activity programs for the students, both in exercise and the arts. Anywho, I've been put in charge of the new stables and I thought you might like a peak at our newest animals," he explained as they walked towards a new clearing in the forbidden forest.

There was a large stable with the Hogwarts crest on the doors. There were also a few paddocks connected to doors of the stable. Hagrid drew his wand and took down the wards on the stable that were kept to prevent students from entering without permission. When they went inside several heads peaked over the doors to the stalls to great them. "We've only got a few in for now, since we're still in the building process. These four horses are Star, Ghost, Radar, and Twitch and this Abraxan over here is Goliath," Hagrid said as he gestured towards each horse. "We'll be getting more horses, and Pegasus as the year goes on and we get more interest in the program. As for right now it's takin' a lot of effort on my part. Hopefully we can get some student volunteers to help with the horses.

"I'll help you Hagrid, said Hugo, "Since I'm not old enough to attend classes it's been really boring around here."

"Blimey a right good ole' groom we'll make outta you," Hagrid said as he pounded the boy on the shoulder. "That is if yer parents say it's okay," Hagrid said hopefully.

"I think it's a great idea, I've been meaning to find something for Hugo to do during the day," Hermione said and Ron nodded with his approval.

"Good, well than Hugo why don't yeh come down after breakfast and I can show you how we do turn out. Just don't let the students know about this yet, it's gonna be a surprise," Hagrid smiled.

"I wonder why we weren't told about this, after all we're professors now," Hermione contemplated while Hugo stroked the dappled nose of the horse named Star.

"McGonagall just told us at the last staff meeting before you came. Don't worry bout it Mione, she just didn't want to stress you out at the beginning," Hagrid said

"Okay," Hermione sighed.

"Thanks for showing us Hagrid. For once your surprise was a good one," joked Ron.

"Thanks for coming guys, if you have a free period feel free to stop by and test them out," Hagrid said as they left the barn and trudged back to the school

* * *

The next morning found Hugo very excited for his day with Hagrid. He dressed quickly. His mom told him he didn't have to dress in proper wizard attire for helping out in the barn. She had transfigured a pair of his old jeans into a pair of suitable riding pants. She also transfigured sneakers into long muck boots.

"Mom, I'm not even sure if I'll be allowed to ride!" Hugo complained as Hermione cast several protective spells around him.

"Trust me Hugo if there's any chance of something dangerous happening, Hagrid's bound to let it happen. I'm just trying to make sure of your safety since he wont," Hermione said as she wrapped one last shielding charm around Hugo's head. "Once you're a student I'll teach you these charms, so that you can do them yourself, but until then, I will have to cast them every morning."

They walked down to the Great Hall and began breakfast. Fewer students were in the hall than the previous morning. Even Ron wasn't in yet because it was too early for him. He would shove all of his food into his mouth at the last possible second before his period one class. On Tuesdays Hermione had first period history of magic class.

Mother and son took breakfast early. The only other teachers at the table were McGonagall, Hagrid, and Sprout. Once they were done Hugo left the hall with Hagrid to begin the daily turn out. Hermione excused herself and went to her classroom. Her first class of the day contained First year Ravenclaws and Gryffindors. This would be a tough class for Rose. The student's filled in expectantly.

"Can anyone tell me something about Wizard War II?" Hermione asked, noting that only half of the class had their hands up. "Good when I call on you please state your name and the answer, how about you?" she asked the tiny Ravenclaw that sat next to her daughter.

"I'm Amelia Tippet. The Dark Lord Voldemort killed many witches and wizards for their bloodlines," she answered.

"Good, take five points for Ravenclaw, anyone care to elaborate?" she asked as she called on Albus.

"The two sides of the war contained the Death Eaters and the Order of The Phoenix. The Order of the Phoenix won after the Battle of Hogwarts"

"Good, take five for Gryffindor," she said.

"Professor Granger I'm Renee Limestein, is it true that you helped defeat Voldemort?" A blond girl in Ravenclaw asked.

"Yes, that is true. We won't be getting into my involvement much this term though," she answered diplomatically.

"What about Harry Potter wasn't he called the infant who didn't die, or something like that?" Another Gryffindor said.

"Sorry, I didn't catch your name. Harry Potter was called the boy who lived, he saved the entire wizarding world and he's also my best friend," Hermione said smiling.

"Sorry Professor, I'm Dean Flewelling," he said as he slouched back into his chair.

"Okay, now that I know what you know we can get on to the lesson. We will be going backwards in history over the course of this year. I will be giving a brief overview of each section in history. In subsequent years we will be going further in depth," she said

She began her lecture over Wizard War II, spending a lot of time on the key players in the war. "For homework I would like a detailed biography of one war hero or villain on my desk on Thursday. Class dismissed.

It was Hermione's free period so she decided to go to the new stables to check on Hugo. It was still warm enough out that she didn't need a cloak. She walked past the lake to the clearing in the forest where the dragon arena had been kept in her fourth year that now held the new stables. The horses were grazing outside happily. Inside Hermione found Hagrid teaching Hugo how to groom Star.

"Mom!" Hugo said as he rushed over to hug her.

"Careful Hugo, you really shouldn't run around horses," Hermione pointed out.

"You know about horses mum?" he asked.

"I used to ride weekly at a local farm before I went to Hogwarts. I really miss it," she said.

"Well then come on!" Hagrid said as he undid the cross ties and plopped Hugo on the back of star. "Yeh can ride on ghost if ye like, Hugo and I were just about to go fer a ride before you came up. Don't worry; I'll have yeh back by lunch!" Hagrid said as he started walking with star in tow out towards the paddocks. He summoned the tack and secured it around the horses while Hermione transfigured her robes. "We'll what are ye waiting for Mione, Hop up!"

"Sorry just kind of nervous, I haven't ridden in years. I probably won't be any good." She said.

"Don yeh worry, we'll have yeh back to normal in a jiff! It's just like ridin' a broomstick,"

"That's what I'm afraid of," she mumbled. She put a leg in the stirrup and shimmied on to the saddle roughly. She felt the reins slip through her fingers comfortably. Ghost tugged at the line to reach at the fresh forest branches. Hermione pulled him up to no avail.

"Don't worry Mione; I'll be sure to get you a well behaved horse when we get in another order. Or if you wanted to you could invest in your own personal creature and I'll be sure to take care of it," he said as he steered Goliath towards the forest path.

"Wait, Hagrid are we going into the forest?" she asked.

"Course we are, don worry it's safe. We're putting in new riding trails as we speak," he replied.

They went at a slow pace as Hagrid gave Hugo directions. "Soon we'll have a ring and all to teach in, but we ain't got a proficient teacher yet. Maybe you can do it Mione, yeh look like you know more than you let on."

"I couldn't do it. I'm already teaching two classes which is of course unheard since the early history of Hogwarts. I'm sure we can think of someone. Only the wealthy wizarding families have stables, the rest don't ride for some reason or another. I'll look into it," Hermione responded.

The sun began to warm above head, signaling the time for lunch. Sure enough when they got back to the stable the bell tolled across the grounds signaling lunch break.

* * *

"Minerva, Hagrid and I were just discussing possible appointments for a riding instructor here at Hogwarts. Have you found anybody?" Hermione asked over lunch

"I actually have, although you may not be comfortable with the appointment. I say that it is about time we moved on in all of our lives," said Minerva

"I hold no grudges, it was only today that half of my first years couldn't tell me anything about the war," she responded

"Well than I hope you will give Mr. Malfoy that same sincerity, as he will be arriving next week."

**Authors Note: Special thanks to Sharkeygirl for giving the first review to this story. My policy on reviews is that they are extremely beneficial to the author. If I don't receive any I can only assume that I am doing very average. Constructive criticism is highly valued. I also realize that not everyone has the time to Review every chapter or even every story, and I understand that. However, if you would like quicker updates with more quality, reviews are highly suggested. **


	4. Deals and Duels

**Author: QuillofRavenclaw**

**Story: Prince of the Night**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or make any money off of this fanfiction. **

The day of Draco's arrival came sooner than she thought it would. She had been preoccupied by classes. The students seemed to be thriving under the new curriculum. Her first year class had passed in their papers about war heroes and villains. Most students chose to do their reports on the commonly celebrated war heroes or the most notorious death eaters. One report surprised her more than any other. Albus Potter chose to do his report on Severus Snape, Death Eater turned Order spy. Albus Potter chose to portray Severus as the greatest hero of the war.

Hermione had always felt guilt towards the death of Severus Snape. She wished that Professor Snape hadn't been condemned to a life of solitude and lies. These thoughts had preoccupied her mind so much that she didn't even notice as the doors of the Entry Hall burst open to permit Malfoy back into Hogwarts.

"Granger, what are you doing here?" he snapped at her as he tried to get past.

"I work here Draco; would you like helps with your bags?" She asked politely.

"What's your job, head house elf? No thank you. I am after all a wizard; I can levitate them now that I'm past the door."

"If you were a clever wizard you would have shrunken them to fit your pockets. Now if you'll excuse me I think I'll take my politeness elsewhere," She said as she strode over to the stairs.

"Are you okay professor?" Dirk, her seventh year muggle studies student asked when she entered the classroom.

"I'm fine Mr. Brouder," she responded. Leave it to Malfoy to put her off her nerves. "Class, today we will be using a special DVD player to play a documentary of muggle transportation. Can anyone tell me about DVD players, DVDs or Documentaries?" she asked. "Mr. Puce?"

"A DVD is like a wizarding picture, only the action sequence is much longer," he answered. "A DVD player is what reads the picture with a laser."

"You've left out the definition of a documentary. If you'll recall television and movies from last class for a moment as video footage that lasts for a given period of time, than I can now tell you that documentary is a genre of these concepts just like genres of books. As we move on to our unit of muggle transportation we will be using our past skills from the muggle recordings unit to demonstrate how muggles learn," Hermione said as she waited for the students to absorb what she was saying. When they were ready she put in the DVD and let them watch.

"Professor Granger, are the horses that muggles ride more like thestrals or unicorns?" Audrey Sinclair asked.

"They are tall like thestrals, but their width is more like a unicorn. However their personalities are very different. Horses have been domesticated by muggles longer than our own owls have been domesticated. They are very loyal, and trust more easily than our magical creatures," She responded. "Growing up in the muggle world it's hard for me to believe that some wizard raised children have never seen a horse. Let me know if I'm going to fast for you." The students nodded in understanding. "For next class, a roll of parchment comparing and contrasting muggle vs. magical transportation please," she said as the class packed up their things. "Oh, Also I have arranged a field trip for next class. Meet me in the entrance hall at 3:30 please."

* * *

The weekend hadn't come soon enough for Hermione. Teaching double classes was more stressful than Hermione had originally anticipated. When Saturday morning finally rolled around she found herself with family time. Hugo wasn't assisting at the barn on the weekends because both of his parents were off on weekends.

Hermione slept in until ten, which made her feel exceptionally lazy. She made tea in their kitchenette and started to cook a spinach omelet. As it cooked she woke up Hugo and Ron. Neither was overly thrilled to be awake, but after last weekend she knew it was for the best.

Two omelets later they were discussing plans for the weekend. "We could go to the lake to go feed the squid," Ron suggested.

"That could work, or we could go to the stables," Hermione commented.

"Nah, I don't feel like facing the ferret today," Ron replied.

"Oh, I forgot Mum! Hagrid asked me to give you a note. Hold on, I'll go get it," he said as he ran to his room.

"Personally I feel like getting off the grounds for a little while today," Hermione said as she lowered her mug of tea.

"That sounds like a good idea. Do we need anything in Hogsmeade?" Ron asked.

Hermione shook her head as Hugo reentered the kitchen. "Here you go Mom, he seemed really excited about it," Hugo said as he handed the letter to his mom.

Dear Hermionee,

There is an auction taking place outside of the magical part of the city called Leeuwarden. It's in the horse country of the Nederlands. If you want we can portkey there and grab a ride for you. If you get a normal horse I'll arrange for its transport. But if yeh get another pegsus than we can ride back. I'll undestand if yeh don't have the galleons n such, but Minerva said that you can take as many stahls as you want.

Hagrid

"Let's go," Ron said. "We have plenty of war money, more than we'll ever need. Let's go get a few. One for each of us, including Rosie. Now that you're working Hermione we need to find new ways to spend our money. Plus we can look for rides better than they have at Malfoy Manor. I'd love to see that git's face when we waltz up to him with our own pride of horses."

"Ronald, A group of horses is called a heard not a pride. As much as I'd like my own, I'm not sure if we should be spending our money carelessly," she said cautiously.

"I insist Hermione," said Ron stubbornly.

"Please Mom?" Hugo asked

"Alright, but bring out your robes, I'll have to cast warming and shrinking charms on them. It may be a long ride back." She gave in.

When they arrived at Hagrid's he beamed with pleasure. "You guys look ready for a long trip. Yeh know the wizard folk from the Nederlands are the only executive horse farmers in Western Europe." He looked at Hermione, "Oh, I forgot we need someone to cast the spell. Minerva said she got permission. Oh how do you do it?"

Hermione summoned a tea pot from the kitchens. "Portus," she said as the object shone for a moment. "Okay, everyone grab hold on three. One, Two, Three!" She said as the familiar tug passed through her body.

Their arrival was signaled with a thud on the ground, made by Hagrid's massive stature. There were barns and pastures surrounding the group. Hagrid lead them past many fences explaining the breeds of the horses.

"And in this ring ov'a here we got the Netherlands's finest. These horses are called Frisians and they're a great breed. Sturdy as a draft horse, but beautiful as the finest of the Spanish horses." He said but continued on. "Now I'll show you a real treat. If ye will follow me than, look here. These are Frisian Pegasus. These are the star of today's show. Most black pegasus you find come in the variety with white wings. These creatures are only found with black wings," Hagrid explained.

"We'll take the lot!" Ron said to the stable hand. The stable looked at him blankly.

"Ron, you do realize that the world doesn't speak English exclusively, right?" Hermione said, casting a quick "translato" over the group.

"Right, we'll take the lot of these horses," Ron said to the stable hand.

"These horses are up for auction sir, I can't sell them to anybody yet," The boy said.

"What if I make it worth your while," Ron said as he withdrew a satchel of galleons out of his pocket.

"You've got yourself a deal, we'll send the bill by post if you'll just fill this out," He said as he handed out a billing sheet. "Now get going so my boss doesn't see you, here's a receipt," He said as the heard of horses began to fly.

"Where are they going?" Ron screamed!

"They're a smart bunch, they've gone off to Hogwarts," he responded.

"That was not our plan," Ron seethed.

"It was the only way I could make this transaction without my boss reprimanding me, and the sale being cancelled.

"Thank you," Hermione said, "I'll just take my husband and be off. She said as she strode away with Ron.

"What were you thinking; we didn't need eight horses Ronald!" Hermione whispered.

"I was thinking about the look on Malfoy's face. I've heard their manor only has six total," he said.

"Honestly Ron, you're being so immature about this," she said.

"Fine I'll just go," Ron said and disappeared with a pop.

"Come on guys let's get some legitimate horses and be on our way. Hagrid you can use our spare horses for lessons and rides if you'd like.

"That's okay Hermione I'm under strict orders to only allow Hogwarts animals to be ridden. The decree states sommat about liability or what not," Hagrid said.

"Since when does the Ministry, or Hogwarts care about liability," Hermione mumbled.

* * *

Upon their arrival to Hogwarts stables they found Ron and Malfoy with wands drawn.

"Knock it off. You should know better Draco; NO DUELING IN THE STABLE!" Hagrid boomed.

"Weasley here thinks he can fill all of our stables with their trashy animals," Draco whined.

"You haven't even seen the animals as they're still overhead! Draco wouldn't open the stable doors for them," Ron shouted.

"Don't make me ban you from this stable for shouting Ron," Hagrid said, " Hugo go open the doors, Draco knew we were going shopping today, it was his mistake."

"A Malfoy doesn't make mistakes," he spat at Hagrid. Hugo had released the team of eight Pegasus into the barn. Malfoy's jaw flew agape as he looked at the bloodline in the horses.

"Holy Shit Weasley, where'd you get the money for these!" Draco said.

"It pays to be on the winning side of the war, Malfoy!" Ron smirked. Malfoy's wand was pressed to Ron's throat in a matter of seconds.

"Don't talk about things you don't know about Weasley," Draco whispered. Raising his wand he said, "Okay let's get these animals in their stalls before wildness ensues."

Each person put two of the horses up in a freshly bedded stable. "The rest will be coming by train tomorrow," Hagrid said. "You better name them so we know who is who.

"I'll take this one as my ride and I'll call her Jasmine," Hermione said as a light surrounded them. "What was that Hagrid?" Hermione asked.

"That was a bonding ceremony between animal and owner," Hagrid said.

"Okay, me next," Hugo said, "I'll take this one and call him Saturn."

"Why Saturn?" Ron asked.

"I stole Rose's astronomy book before she went to school. I thought it would be a cool name," Hugo shrugged.

"Okay, I'll name mine Shadow, Ron said simply.

"Ye better call rose down to claim her horse. The stables will be opened to the students beginning Monday, so it's okay for her to know now," Hagrid said.

Hermione nodded and released her patronus. Something was off as the smoke began to take form. What used to be an otter started shifting to become a winged horse. "That's funny patronus don't usually change unless you have a major life upheaval. That bonding must have been pretty powerful. Anyway go fetch rose and lead her here," She ordered her patronus.

* * *

"Mom what's going on?" Rose asked.

"Pick which horse you want out of these five," she said as she gestured to the stalls the free horses were in.

"You've got to be kidding me! I'll take that one," she said as she chose one of the mares.

"Now you've got to name her," Hugo said.

"How about Rowena? After my houses founder," Rose asked.

"I think it's a great name. Now we need names for the remaining four," Hermione said. Eventually the names Jazz, Dia, Ebony and Satin were given to the remaining horses.

That night Hermione sat in her office. She transfigured eight paperclips into wooden plaques. She heated the tip of her wand and etched each Horses name followed by its owner onto the plaques. She couldn't help but think that somehow, somewhere the tides were changing.


	5. Halloween Interruption

**Author: QuillofRavenclaw**

**Story: Prince of the Night**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or make any money off of this fanfiction.**

The weeks had dragged by and finally it was Halloween. Hermione was looking forward to watching her children's reactions to the spectacle that accompanied the Halloween feast. She was finally speaking to Ron again after his bouts of immature lunacy.

The light in her office began to dim from the cloud cover. It was four o' clock, time for her second year Gryffindor and Slytherin history of magic class. As she turned the corner she saw a very familiar scene taking place between the Gryffindors and the Slytherins. James Potter had his wand raised at a boy with dark hair named Alfonzo Zabini.

"Mr. Potter, one would think that you would have developed a knack for knowing the rules at Hogwarts well enough to break them without finding yourself in trouble, fifty points from Gryffindor for lacking common sense," she said.

"But Zabini started it," James whined.

"Detention tomorrow night Mr. Potter for talking back to a teacher and for improperly addressing a professor," Hermione drawled. "I will also be discussing this scene with your head of house after class, now step inside all of you!"

"Okay class, today we will be discussing the similarities and differences between muggle and magical education. Who wants to go first?" She said

"Muggle and Magical education both includes academic and extracurricular activities," One student said.

"Correct, take five points for Slytherin," Hermione said "Can anyone tell me what sorts of activities constitute muggle extracurricular programs?"

"Fine arts, Sports, and Clubs," said a boy in the front row.

"Good take five points for Gryffindor. How does this differ from a magical education?"

"Well we don't focus on the fine arts and we have a very limited scope of sports here at Hogwarts," another student answered.

"That's not a true statement for all magical educations though Miss. Davies," Hermione said. "You will soon find out that Hogwarts is very far behind other wizarding schools. For example Beauxbatons has had a successful equestrian team for the past century while ours has only just been started. They also have a symphonic orchestra at Beauxbatons. Durmstang on the other hand prides themselves on their skills at archery, rowing, skiing, and physical combat," Hermione explained.

The class proceeded in the same fashion until the end of the period. Hermione reminded them of the quiz next class and dismissed them ten minutes early. She went to her rooms to change into traditional black witch robes and hat for the Halloween feast.

The hall was decorated with clouds of live bats as usual tradition dictates. The house elves had outdone themselves by carving out jack-o'-lanterns as the table centerpieces. The meal was served with gusto as all of the plates were stacked with more pumpkin recipes than Hermione had ever seen. She particularly enjoyed the rice and chicken stuffed pumpkin. As the feast wound down Minerva stood to speak.

"Students, as I'm sure you now know, Hogwarts is working towards being competitive in the wizarding world. There will be sign up sheets in each of the common rooms for numerous activities that will be offered. As a new educational decree we are asking that you show evidence of being actively involved in at least two extracurricular activities that prove you are a well rounded witch or wizard. Professors Malfoy and Hagrid will be handling equine clubs, Professor Weasley will be in charge of a defense club, Professor Granger will be in charge of the Wizard Muggle Alliance Club and Book Club, Professor Vector will be in charge of the Arithmancy Team, Professor Rodham will producing a musical, as well as directing a brass band and chorus, Professor Sprout will be heading a Botany Club as well as the Outdoor Exploration club, Firenze will be in charge of Archery, Professor Clearwater will be covering the current events club as well as the student chapter of Potion Brewers Association, and I will be in charge of the ballroom dancing lessons and knitting club," McGonagall said, "Please be signed up by Friday for official registration, you are dismissed."

Just as the students were standing up to leave, a large patronus came striding into the room. As it approached Hermione could tell that it was also a pegasus. It proudly waltzed up to Minerva. She nodded as she received the message. "He's back," she said with a smile before running from the hall.

**AN: Hello everybody! Thank you very much to my reviewers, I highly appreciate your feedback. If you would like to leave a review with your ideas towards Ron's fate, a.k.a. his death or betrayal, I would be more than happy to consider your ideas. Also sorry this is a short chapter, but things will be progressing more after this chapter.**


	6. Startling Lies

**Author: QuillofRavenclaw**

**Story: Prince of the Night**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or make any money off of this fanfiction.**

"You wanted to see me Minerva?" Hermione asked, wondering if it had anything to do with last night.

"Yes Hermione, have a seat," Her mentor said gesturing towards the arm chair. "Last night at the feast I received news from a very old friend, someone you are familiar with," Minerva commented.

"Who was it?" Hermione asked.

Minerva began to pat her eyes and said, "Sorry, after nineteen years of thinking someone dead it comes as quite a shock to find they've been living practically as a muggle in a remote part of Germany."

"What? How can that be?" Hermione asked.

"A magician never reveals his secrets, especially one so callous and snide as the potions master we know," Minerva replied simply.

"Professor Snape is alive! Well that's wonderful! I feel like Nala in The Lion King!" Minerva raised an eyebrow. "Sorry, it's a muggle children's film about lions, and the prince gets banished, and the lion who finds him is named Nala. The Prince saves the Pride lands and becomes the King" she explained.

"Right, well he has decided to let me know that he is living now," Minerva huffed.

"Why are you telling me this?" Hermione asked suddenly.

"Severus refuses to come back to Hogwarts for many reasons, first of which being because there are no open positions currently, but I've seen many staff replacements in my years and I can't ever tell who's going to leave me next! Or when I'll be ready to retire" she sighed. "Anyways I want you to appeal to him on an intellectual level to consider coming back Hermione. If anyone can do it, you can."

"Minerva, I don't know how that could be! Professor Snape never liked me very much and I'm convinced that if I showed up at his door he would slam it in my face," Hermione explained.

"I am convinced of the same, which is why I wasn't proposing you go to his door. The reason he sent the message was because he couldn't hold his praise for the educational overhaul. Don't ask me how he knew about it, but he said that he has been living on a farm with muggle horses and has been regularly showing. Something about the healing process was mentioned. Anyways, what I'm proposing is that you compete against Severus in his circuit and earn his respect that way." Minerva explained.

"I don't know if I'm good enough, what discipline does he compete in?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know, but I'm sure with your research skills you'll find out all you need to know," Minerva said, not making any efforts to conceal the familiar Dumbledore twinkle in her eye.

"Okay Minerva if that's all, I'll go down to the stable to get some practice in before my next class," Hermione said. She ran down the spiral staircase and as she whipped around the corner she ran into none other than Draco Malfoy.

"Watch it Granger!" He said

"Sorry Draco," she said as she sidestepped out of the way.

"Who gave you permission to use my first name?" He said as he blocked the way. "I see you won't duel like your reckless husband. Yes, he is so reckless going off into the woods with another professor. Of course I can't blame him, see I wouldn't enjoy sleeping with you either, but at least he could go with someone with a better pedigree." Malfoy sneered.

"Good day Draco," she said as she pushed him aside and routed herself to her chambers.

* * *

"RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY!!!"

"Oy, Mione, I'm right here!" said a muffled sound from the couch.

"What have you done this morning?" Hermione asked.

"Oh you know, prepared for my classes and such," He said.

"So you haven't been down to the stable?" she asked.

"Well I went down with Hugo earlier, and then went for a ride,"

"Oh really? Who went with you?" Hermione commented.

"Penny, why do you ask?" He said.

"Well first of all I've had to pry the information out of you; secondly Draco made a comment earlier that stuck."

"Look do we have to do this Hermione? Don't you trust me? We were just riding while discussing a project that I'm doing in class,"

"What kind of project requires you meeting with a potions professor?"

"We're working on the, um, defensive properties of a properly used potion,"

"What kind of potion?"

"Um, the oxenley potion," Ron said.

"Hmm, that's strange, I've never heard of it. Anyway I have class, sorry to interrupt your nap," she said feeling uneasy. When she got to her office she braced herself against the door in angst. A knock at the door sent her whipping around with wand out

"Sorry Hermione, I didn't mean to startle you! I was just told by McGonagall to drop these off to you," the tiny librarian said.

"It's okay Sarah, I'm just a little jumpy today," Hermione replied.

"Oh, you seem really shaken. If there's anything you want to talk about just let me know. Anyways, these are the records for the three day eventing shows that Severus has been showing at. Good luck," she said as she quietly made her way back out of the room.

Hermione shuffled through the papers and saw that Severus was competing at the same level she was qualified for, but that was a very long time ago. She scribbled a note on to a spare bit of parchment and placed a sticking charm on the door. Classes were cancelled for the day for personal reasons.

* * *

"Hermione, great news!" Hagrid said. "That muggle horse you bought for jumping just got off the train this morning with this lot. Hagrid said gesturing towards the pasture full of Hogwarts horses.

"Good, we will use Sterling as his barn name but I'm going to need his papers sooner than I thought. I'm going to be eventing again," Hermione said.

"Wow that was fast! Guess yer back in the saddle as they say."

"Yeah, something like that. Did the tack I ordered arrive yet?"

"Yeah, you know where to find it. Let me know if you need anything," Hagrid said before going back to his stall cleaning.

"Hey Sterling, I'm Hermione," she said as she lifted her hands to his muzzle. "I need your help buddy, I need to bring back an old friend of mine, and the only way for him to notice me is to ride you into victory. Can you do that?" Hermione asked. The horse butted her hand forward. Hermione clipped his lead line into his halter and brought him out to the cross ties.

"I thought I'd find you out here," A familiar voice said. "I noticed that you cancelled classes today Hermione, what's going on?" Her mentor's voice asked.

"I had a fight with Ron, and I'm not even sure if he knew it was a fight. Sometimes he just doesn't get it! Worst of all I know he isn't being honest with me. I think he may be starting to have an affair, even if it's only innocent for now," Hermione confessed.

"Oh Hermione, I'm really sorry. If I hear anything I'll be sure to let you know. It's against our code of ethics to allow relationships to grow if the professor is married," McGonagall said.

"I just hope it doesn't get to that point Minerva," Hermione sighed.

"Mind if I come for a ride with you?" Minerva asked.

"No, I don't mind, pull up a horse," Hermione said, managing a small smile.

They rode into the forest. Hermione felt an immense connection to the horse underneath her. She couldn't wait to put the horse into training for the event.

"So I'm going to aim to compete against Severus in May," Hermione said.

"Why so late?"

"It's going to take a while to work with a new horse, and I want to make sure I'm impressive enough to draw his attention in the competition," she explained.

"I was really hoping we could get Severus back sooner," Minerva said.

"You could invite him to come visit the facilities for his training; maybe that will get him to stay."

"I'll see what I can do," Minerva said.

"Minerva?"

"Hmm?"

"Have you heard of the oxenley potion?" Hermione asked.

"No dear I'm sorry, perhaps you could ask Severus?" Minerva joked.

"I don't think it's a real potion. I think my husband made it up when I caught him in a lie," Hermione said disgruntled. She quickly calmed down because she noticed Sterling becoming nervous.

"Hermione lets head back, it's getting late," suggested Minerva.

* * *

Hermione was back in her office planning for the first meeting of the book club. She decided that it was important to pick a balanced list of books. First on the list would be Gregory McGuire's "Wicked" A muggle fictional work about the corruption on a fantasy ministry. She was very excited to compare and contrast the made up world to the magical world.

So far she had fifteen people signed up for the club. Their first meeting would be tonight. It was fifteen minutes until the students would arrive. Hermione had expanded her office for the meeting and had summoned large bean-bags for the students to lounge about on.

Students began to pour in to the room. Hermione noticed that the room was mostly filled by Ravenclaws, including her daughter. Hermione then asked herself if her little girl was ready for the content presented in "Wicked". Of course Rose wasn't a little girl anymore.

"Hello and Welcome to book club. We will be reading both muggle and wizarding literature, and we will study the trends in both. We will start with a complex book that I'm sure a lot of you will be able to relate to. How many of you have read or seen "The Wizard of Oz?" Hermione asked. Three students raised their hands. "Okay well that's fine, this book is a remake of a classic muggle children's story. But you don't need to read the original to understand it," She said as she distributed the copies. "We will meet once a month, unless you want to meet more frequently. Suggestions for literature will be appreciated. You are dismissed," She said as she finished distributing the books.

She walked back to her rooms and found them empty. She knocked on Hugo's door.

"Hey mom," Hugo said

"Hey kiddo, how are things going at the barn?" Hermione asked

"Okay, Professor Malfoy isn't very nice to me, but I'm as polite as you've taught me to be. I came back early today because he was in a really bad mood. I don't know why he's so mean!"

"Oh Hugo, Professor Malfoy has an unresolved grudge with your father and I. He can't seem to put it past him. I know how difficult he can be. He wasn't very nice to me today either, don't let him stress you out too much," Hermione said as she smiled at Hugo's freckled face. "Goodnight Hugo."

"Goodnight Mom,"

Hermione sat in front of the fireplace watching the flames lick the log. She hadn't seen hide or hair of Ron, until the flames burst green.

**Authors Note: I hope the pace doesn't seem too slow. I like to get my characters firmly established and real before I take them out to play. Let me know if the horse aspect gets to be too much and I'll pull it back. Anyways Review if you'd like, and don't forget to tell me what should happen to Ron!**


	7. Hallways at Hogwarts

**Author: QuillofRavenclaw**

**Story: Prince of the Night**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or make any money off of this fanfiction.**

"Hermione what are you doing here?" Ron asked.

"I live here!" she replied.

"It's one in the morning what are you doing up?" he asked.

"I could ask you the same question, but I won't," Hermione said as Ron lifted an eyebrow.

"I was in the kitchens eating," Ron said.

"We have a kitchen here," Hermione said

"We don't have food that's made to order unless we make it," Ron commented

"So let me get this straight," Hermione said. "You went down to the kitchens out of boredom and laziness because you didn't feel like cooking?"

"Don't get all spew on me Hermione," he said, pausing long enough to be corrected for the abbreviation. "I was just hungry after the defense meeting!"

"Why didn't you ask the room of requirements?" She asked, bored from his dodging act.

"Be that way Hermione, I'm going to Harry's!" He yelled as he jumped back in the fireplace.

Hermione made a mug of tea and sat holding it as shivers took over her body. The soft hooting of her owl lulled her asleep. In the morning she was startled awake by a tapping at the window. She opened it and permitted a school owl to give her the letter.

Dear Hermione,

There is a Ronald Weasley at the gates trying to gain access to the school. The gates will not let him pass. Do you have any information?

-Minerva McGonagall

Hermione smirked as she read the short note. She changed quickly and then flooed to Minerva's office.

"He doesn't look too happy, does he?" Minerva said as she showed Hermione a magical image from the gate. Ron was currently trying to kick down the gate and was being repelled in a humorous fashion.

"Has the gate ever repelled anyone before?" Hermione asked.

"No, but we rarely have a couple living here," Minerva said somberly.

"Does that mean what I think it means?" Hermione asked.

"I'm not quite sure Hermione, but I think we'll need a new defense teacher, and soon," Minerva said.

"Do you mind if I call Rose and Hugo to talk to them about this? I'd feel more comfortable with your support." Hermione asked.

"Sure, then I'll be having a meeting with Severus I think." Minerva said.

"Why was Professor Snape's patronus a Pegasus? I remember Harry saying that it was a doe," Hermione remembered.

"As I recall yours was an otter up until a few weeks ago, there must be something strong in the horse magic. After all Severus has been through maybe he's finally over his guilt, making way for a new patronus?" Minerva thought. "I'll send my patronus out now to release Rose from class you can send yours to get Hugo."

After a long wait there was a knocking on the door knocker.

"You wanted to see me Headmistress McGonagall?" Rose said. She surveyed the room, saw her mother and relaxed her nervous stance.

"Yes, we're just waiting on your brother," McGonagall said.

"I'm here," Hugo said as he walked through the open door

"Have a seat kids," Hermione said with a tremble in her voice.

"What's wrong Mom?" Rose said.

"Your Dad won't be coming back to Hogwarts any time soon. You see, we had a fight last night and now Hogwarts won't allow him to come back up to the school. It's a very complex ancient magic that Minerva and I don't understand," Hermione explained.

"Are you guys getting a divorce?" Rose asked.

"I don't know, sweetheart," Hermione said truthfully. "We both seem to want very different things."

"Oh," her daughter said sadly.

"Just know that I'll always be here for you," Hermione said as she hugged her children. She led them out of the office wishing Minerva luck with the defense replacement.

"Oh look, just the person I wanted to see."

"Not now Malfoy," Hermione hissed.

"Your good for nothing husband is out at the gates attempting to break into the school. What do you have to say about that?" he sneered.

"It's none of your business Malfoy,"

"Of course it is, I can hear his frustrations from the stable,"

"Well then go ahead and cast a well aimed _silencio_,"

"Not defending your filthy husband Weasley?"

"I'd prefer that you call me by my maiden name if you must,"

"Ah, so you've taken what I said yesterday to heart?" Malfoy beamed.

"No, the students here refer to me as Professor Granger, and I think you should to,"

"It's not your choice what I call you or your filthy half-blood brats!"

"Do not insult my children," she said as she withdrew her wand from her sleeve.

"I see you're ready to duel, good show then, let's go," Malfoy taunted. "Oh look, even your weasel daughter has her wand drawn. I wonder, has she ever heard the stories of your torture at my manor, or about how evil a death eater can be?"

"She knows enough. Rose put your wand down this instant," Hermione insisted.

"Seventy five points from Gryffindor Rose, for drawing your wand at a teacher. Yes and three nights of detention to be served with Filtch," Draco sneered.

"I'm in Ravenclaw Professor Malfoy," she said strongly as she put her wand away.

"Oh look an honest little brat, another ten for cheek," He said as he cast quickly towards Hermione, a jet of purple passing by her ear.

"You've asked for it Malfoy," Hermione said as she cast three successive spells in different directions from Malfoy. She attempted a patronus to protect her children, but she couldn't think of a strong enough memory. She decided it was time to use utter magical strength. She thrust her wand back in her pocket and moved her hands towards Draco, levitating him and smashing him against the ceiling.

He countered with a blocking charm and cast his signature _oppugno_ causing a group of hissing snakes to go after Hermione. She cast _incendio_ and watched as the serpents slithered away in fear.

"Give up Mudblood!" Draco taunted.

"Never, you inbreed twat," She said as she cast her own flock of canaries to attack Draco.

"Aw, Clever spell work, what are you a first year?" He said.

"No, If I was a first year I would do this!" she said as she levitated an axe from a suit of armor above his head.

"Good play, Granger! Too bad I was easily able to cast a cushioning charm on the axe. "Let's see, what should I do next?" He said as he shot flames out of his wand and into her hair.

"_Aguamenti_, Honestly Draco, You can't do anything better than that?" she taunted.

"Sure I can!" he said as he enchanted the suits of armor to attack her.

"Too easy! Stupefy!" she cried

Draco cast a stinging hex as she leapt up from her crouch. "Do you know why I think Ron's cheating on you?" He asked.

"How am I supposed to know how your twisted brain works Malfoy?

"Oh my brain isn't the twisted one. You're the one who destroyed my family honor in the war. You were the one they were protecting. If Harry hadn't known such a filthy mudblood as you, then we wouldn't have even fought. He would have joined Voldemort in first year when he was confronted. He would have handed the wizarding world over to bring back his parents. It's your fault you little tramp!" He said as he cast Hermione into the air making her flip over exposing her undergarments.

She fought her way back to the ground and tripped Malfoy with a jinx.

Draco wasn't completely hopeless however as he came swinging back with his own _sectumsempra. _"No!" Hermione cried as he took aim at her again. She thought frantically at what to combat him with. Nothing was coming to mind. She continued to dodge spells left and right. Finally she recalled the amazing bouncing ferret from fourth year and cast as well as she could towards Draco. Her spell work wasn't strong because her arm was bleeding profusely. She fell to the ground as she finished casting, turning Draco into a fluffy white bunny rabbit.

* * *

"Where am I?" Hermione asked as she woke up to the smell of potions.

"You're in the hospital wing Professor Granger," the matron said.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Amelia Jones" the woman said. "I'm the new nurse here at Hogwarts. If you'll sit still for a minute I'll look at your wounds.

"Okay Amelia. How long have I been here?" she asked.

"Oh you've been here about a week or so. You passed out while dueling by the looks of it," she said.

"Are Rose and Hugo okay?" she asked.

"Oh those must be your children! Yes they've been in to visit a few times. They had a few rabbit bites, but they were fine," the woman smirked.

"Rabbit bites?" Hermione asked.

"Oh yes, you turned Professor Malfoy into a very unhappy looking rabbit. Even Minerva was impressed with the transfiguration," the woman said happily.

"Oh shit, Minerva"

"Don't worry Professor Granger, she isn't angry. Rose and Hugo told her most of the story I think," Amelia said. Did you happen to hear what spell hit you. I've never seen anything like it, and it's refusing some of my healing techniques," she said.

"I know it was some form of sectumsempra," Hermione said.

"I've never heard of it," the woman said

"You wouldn't have," Hermione replied. "It's a homemade dark spell used for enemies."

"Oh goodness dear you almost died from it! Surely Professor Malfoy didn't come up with it?"

"No Amelia, he didn't come up with it," Hermione laughed. "He doesn't have the brains to invent his own spells. Someone much cleverer came up with this nasty curse,"

"I wonder who it could be," the woman said. Just then the door burst open.

A low silky voice said, "The Half-Blood Prince."

**Authors Note: Thank you so much to my reviewers who have given me some great ideas on how to move this story. If you have anything you'd like to say please let me know. I wouldn't be updating nearly as fast if I didn't have any reviews.**


	8. Healing Isolation

**Author: QuillofRavenclaw**

**Story: Prince of the Night**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or make any money off of this fanfiction.**

He stood in elegant black robes with a high collar. They were embroidered with silver stitching at the collar and cuffs. It appeared that he had taken on a very prosperous life as a muggle. His face wasn't as gaunt as she remembered. His hair pulled neatly back into a pony tail.

"Mrs. Weasley, I assure you that I am not here to be gawked at all day. It appears you need my help. Stop staring and I may consider healing you," He said as he withdrew his wand. "It appears that Mr. Malfoy has gotten better at spell alterations than I had given him credit for. No matter, it should be healed by the end of the day," he said as he ran his wand over the gaps in her flesh. "Here is a salve that I invented for dark hexes, if you apply it twice a day you shouldn't see any scars. Don't think that while I was away I was purely muggle. I brewed under pseudonym to keep my talent keen and my horses fed. I must go, time to prepare for this years dunderhead classes," He said leaving as quickly as he came.

Leave it to Professor Snape, Severus, to leave her speechless for an entire conversation. She could tell that her mind had been breached, but she didn't mind much because of the shock the situation had caused. The only problem she had was that he knew she had been sizing him up.

* * *

She was healed by the end of the day like Severus had promised. When she got back to her chambers she saw a box packed with Ronald's things. A few sneekoscopes, a foe glass, pictures of the trio, and a few swords. The contents of Ron's office were lacking in substance, but it was better that way. Hermione went to their room and sent his things packing. The last thing left was his broomstick. Hermione shrunk it to fit in the boxes. Once she was done she shrunk the boxes.

She left her chambers for the owlry. As she walked up into the tower she saw that Ron's owl Comet had already gone. Her bird Iris and her daughter's owl Vista were located towards the top of the tower. She called them both down and the willingly obliged. She tied the shrunken boxes onto the owls legs and said "Don't wait around for a response, I've charmed the ropes to release once you get there"

"I see you've found the box I had the elves deliver to your rooms," The silky voice said.

"Professor Snape! Um sorry, Severus, is it okay if I call you Severus since I'm a teacher now?" She asked

"You will do as you see fit." He mumbled.

"Thank you professor! Severus," she said bashfully. "I'll be going now."

"Not so fast Weasley," He said quietly.

"Please Severus, don't call me by Weasley. I kind of don't want to be associated with that name right now," she begged.

"None of us wish to be associated with that name," he sneered.

"Call me Hermione, or Professor Granger or Granger! It doesn't really matter," she said.

"Okay Hermione, I need you to tell me something Minerva couldn't," Severus said.

"Okay," she said curiously.

"Why did your husbands post magically open up in the middle of the school year, is the position still cursed?"

"I don't actually know who taught before Ron, but I don't think this was the curse. Hogwarts threw my husband out because he decided to cheat on Hogwarts' watch. The school apparently doesn't like to be messed with," She said.

"Oh, I hadn't heard. Well than I guess that explains a lot," He said turning to leave.

"Sir, wait!" she said.

"I generally do not try to make a habit of small talk in the owlry," he said as he strode out.

Hermione walked back to her common rooms in confusion. She opened the door to reveal Hugo sitting on the couch, reading a bigger book than most Hogwarts students attempt. Hermione knew its familiar spine and held back a chuckle as she watched her youngest child reading "Hogwarts, A History" for his first time.

"Mom, you're back!" he said as he ran to greet her. "Are you okay?" He said, noticing the long scar along her neck.

"I will be Hugo," She said in a daze. "Would you like to try your hand at something new Hugo?"

"What do you mean Mum?"

"What do you think about getting a head start on your Hogwarts potions?" She asked. Hugo's eyes lit up as he shook his little head vigorously. Okay, I'll show you to our lab, she said as she moved towards a picture of a lake. She ran her fingers over the water and the picture slid away from the door to her small lab.

"Okay Hugo, we will start with a sleeping draught," Hermione said as she lit the fire beneath the cauldron. "First we start with the locus petals. It works best if we make three cuts per petal. One cut down the center and two in the veins that run down the side," she said as she demonstrated the proper technique. Next we add these sopohorous bean juice by crushing it with the side of our knife like this," she instructed.

"Mom how did you know that. The book doesn't say anything about crushing," he asked.

"Let's just chalk it up to experience, shall we? She said as Hugo finished crushing the purple beans. "Can you mince this Lavender into a fine powder?" she asked. Hugo nodded and began chopping. "Go ahead and add it," the potion began to turn to a shade of navy blue. "Good job, it should be a little darker, but you've gotten the gist of it. Now we let it simmer for fifteen minutes." She said as she conjured an hourglass that measured five minute increments.

"While we wait I'll give you your homework," she said as she flipped out her wand. A book came zooming out of the living room towards Hermione's open hand. "This is a muggle book called the Odyssey. This particular version is for middle school level. Why don't you go ahead and read it, and tell me why we're using lotus pedals in a sleeping draught," she instructed.

In fifteen minutes they gave it five stirs clockwise and three counter-clockwise. The potion turned to a wispy grey. They bottled it into small bottles and stored it in the medicine cabinet for future use. Hermione tucked Hugo into bed and cuddled up with "Hogwarts, A History." Eventually her eyes began to droop and her mind began to wander.

She was walking through the corridors of Hogwarts with wand at the ready. She saw a vision of Dumbledore being hurled off the Astronomy tower. The dream flashed again to being tortured at Malfoy Manor. Then another change showed Ron storming out of the room. Next was Malfoy dueling her in the hallways of Hogwarts. She saw Snape entering the hospital wing, followed closely by Nagini wrapping her fangs around his neck as he collapsed to the floor

**Authors Note: Another chapter down! Thank you to all of my reviewers! You make this story work. I hope this chapter was to your liking, but if it wasn't you know what to do (ten points to the house of your choice if you said get up and leave the theater). That's right, Review!**


	9. Hogsmeade

**Author: QuillofRavenclaw**

**Story: Prince of the Night**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or make any money off of this fanfiction.**

**AUTHORS NOTE: So I've realized that Neville is a professor in cannon. I'm very sorry for the confusion. In order to keep to my story, we will say that Neville and Professor Sprout teach alternating classes in order to tend to the supply gardens that weren't cared for when Severus left. Hope this doesn't bother you too much.**

Christmas spirit flooded the hallowed halls of Hogwarts. It was only the beginning of the month, but the students were ready to take their holiday soon. Hermione stood outside of Hogwarts at the strong but dented gates. She had volunteered to do Hogsmeade duty today, as it was the last visit before Christmas.

She checked the groups of students off the list carefully. Just as the swell of students slowed down, something caught her eye. "_Accio _cloak," she summoned. The invisibility cloak of her childhood best friend flew into her hands, revealing James Potter and Henry Wood.

"Any other trip you may have gotten away with it Mr. Potter, but not on my watch!" she said as she folded the cloak and shrunk it. "You may pick this up at the end of the day from my office," she said as she closed the gates of Hogwarts.

Hermione was meeting Harry and Ginny today at The Hog's Head for lunch. She went into Scrivenshaf'ts Quill Shop to update her supply. She grabbed an assortment of quills ranging in ink colors. She also ordered a set of stationary for her professional use with her maiden name.

Hermione had gotten countless angry letters from her husband. It was hard for Hermione, especially when one had been delivered as a howler during breakfast in the Great Hall. A magical bonding is broken when one of the parties is unfaithful. The ministry however, still needed paperwork done. Hermione had received the howler after she had owled him to sign the Ministry's separation papers.

Here she was, alone like she always assumed she would be. Expecting a happy ending after all she'd been through would have been too much. When her happy ending was achieved she cherished it with all her heart. When she saw the stationary she became less upset than she thought she would. Although it hurt her to know that Ron had to seek someone else out, she felt as if she was able to breathe after holding her breath. She had always felt like she had been borrowing her happy lifestyle, and never felt quite at ease. She felt guilty that she wasn't more upset. She finally realized that she had been staring at the door for a few minutes now.

She sheepishly walked out of the door and onto the crowded streets. She took points from a few students for rough housing between the shops. As noon rolled around she headed to The Hog's Head for lunch.

The establishment had been improved since the Second Wizard War. It still had character, but the smell of goats had left the dining room and the glasses had been cleaned once Seamus Finnegan had been hired as the bar keep. Harry, Ginny and Lily sat in a corner booth.

"Hermione!" Ginny cried as she moved in for a hug. "I haven't seen you in forever. Oh I'm so sorry about my dunderheaded brother. You look good! Much better than most people who go through your situation."

"Hey Hermione," Harry said when Ginny stopped talking for an instant.

"You know that Mom's not upset, right Hermione?" Ginny said.

"I didn't think she would be, after all, it was Ron's mistake. Have you guys talked to him?" she asked.

"Nah we kicked him out when he told us why he was hiding out at our place," Harry said.

"You don't have to do that Harry, we've all been through so much," Hermione said.

"Of course I did Hermione! He came in, yelling at us when the gates to Hogwarts wouldn't let him back in. He threatened me and I kicked him out.

"How did he threaten you?" she asked.

"Well, he wanted to find a way back into the school, so he told me to let him in,"

"Ugh, I'm sorry this had to happen to you. Let's have a change of subject please. Thinking about the situation too much still gets to me," she confessed.

"Well," Ginny said as she glanced nervously at Harry. "I've been meaning to tell you, but I didn't want to hurt your feelings after everything. I hope you'll understand, but I'm pregnant."

"Oh Ginny that's great!" Hermione replied.

"Yeah, the house seems so empty now, and Lily will be going to school next year with Hugo. It just seemed like it was time again. After all, wizards can have children into their fifty's without problems, in fact it's encouraged in my family," Ginny chuckled. "Anyway the healers have detected that it will be a girl, so we're going to name her Andromeda Minerva Potter."

"Oh I'm sure Tonks would have loved that." Hermione chuckled. "How's Teddy?"

"Oh he's good, he's off in Romania studying dragons. He just got a new place there. Of course he'll be coming home for the holidays so he can spend some time with Victoire," Harry said.

"How's Albus doing in class?" Ginny asked.

"Albus is great. He impressed me with one of his essays about war heroes. He picked Severus," Hermione noted.

"I've heard rumors that he's back teaching. Minerva had me clear his name with the ministry a few months ago, but I never saw the point seeing as he was, well…"

"I know what you mean," Hermione said. "He is back at Hogwarts, and he's changed. Not drastically, but enough to notice. Perhaps living away from here did him some good," she sighed, "I wouldn't know." Outside of the bar Hermione heard shouts. She excused herself to go tend to her duties.

Jinxes were flying aggressively between two students. One of the students certainly didn't have permission to be there. Instead of reprimanding the students Hermione went back inside the pub and came back out with Ginny.

"James Sirius Potter!" Ginny's nasal tone bellowed.

"Oh," James said as he released the Slytherin boy from a full body bind. "Hi Mum!"

"Hi Mum? HI MUM? Do not embarrass your father and me by pretending I don't know what you were just doing. Escaping Hogwarts? Dueling in the center of town? I thought your father and I had taught you better manners," She glanced at Harry. "And You! Let me guess! You gave him the cloak and the map! Why? Because he needs to live up to his namesake?"

"Mum, if it helps I didn't use the cloak," said James.

"Mr. Potter, you didn't use the cloak because I have it in my pocket. After this instance of blatant subordination I think I'll be giving it back to your father, and taking thirty points for dueling and another forty for disobeying a teacher." Hermione said as she pulled the cloak out of her pocket and handed it to Harry.

"I will be escorting you directly to your dorm now Mr. Potter," she said as she watched the Slytherin boy slink off. "Mr. Roberts don't think that I'm not finished with you. Thirty points for dueling in the streets," she said as she began the walk up to the school with James, looking grumpily at her.

"Professor Granger I would suggest that you not go to Hogwarts via the gate, as there is a dunderhead seeking your company. Of course your marital affairs are not something to be discussed in front of the fine students of Hogwarts," Severus spat.

"Of course Professor Snape, perhaps you could take Mr. Potter up to the school than so I can seek ulterior means?" she asked. Severus shot a death glare at her and she felt the hair on her arm stand.

"I didn't think so," she said. "I'll just be on my way then."

A she walked up the meandering path she finally caught sight of the red haired man. He was unshaven and looked to be quite unpleased with her.

"James, you will follow my patronus directly to your dorm. He will be waiting there until I am ready to come see you," she said. She turned towards a seething Ron. "What do you want?" she asked.

"You never care about what I want Hermione," He said as he came closer. Hermione felt him trying to cast windless magic. She went to cast a counter when he attacked. Suddenly she felt herself loose control of her actions, watching her world go foggy.

"You're coming with me," Ron said as he put his hand in hers, "Look happy."

They walked back down the street of Hogsmeade towards the three broomsticks. They had almost reached their destination when Ron dropped to the ground. A figure came from out of the haze and began casting around Hermione.

"Severus?" Hermione asked faintly.

Do you understand?" He asked.

She nodded and took the vial of potion. She felt a warm sensation spread across her limbs and watched her complexion change from pale to a slight golden glow. When it went back down she walked back along the same path towards the gates. When she went she looked back to see Severus levitating Ron's unconscious body towards The Three Broomsticks.


	10. Festive Feeling

**Author: QuillofRavenclaw**

**Story: Prince of the Night**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or make any money off of this fanfiction.**

Hermione stood alone in her rooms waiting for her daughter to come home. She hadn't been able to acknowledge Rose as a family member while school was in session. When the auburn haired first year spoke the password Hermione was overwhelmed with joy.

"Mom!" she said as she walked in, "I've missed you!"

"I've missed you too Rose, ooh you've changed so much!" Hermione said.

"I see you twice a week!" Rose replied, "What would you have done if you stayed at home?" she teased.

"I don't know, but it's great to see you. Would you like a tour of our chambers?"

"Sure, they seem very different from Ravenclaw tower," answered Rose.

Hermione guided her for a tour of their quarters, pausing slightly for Rose to alter the colors on the curtains in her room to black. "Very nice work on those curtains Rose. You certainly have a knack for charms!" Hermione noticed.

"Thanks Mom, It's my best class! Of course I like all of my classes! I'm doing so well in all of them. I even think I've managed to impress our new potions professor with my perfectly brewed pepper-up potion!" she said excitedly.

"Wow Rose, that's a really big deal, even I couldn't impress Professor Snape with my natural talent. You should be very proud of yourself!"

"Wow cool!" Rose said.

Mother and daughter sat on the burgundy couch discussing Rose's first semester at school. By the end of the conversation Hermione began to become jealous of Rose's times in Ravenclaw house.

"And we had a decorating contest in the dorms for Christmas! The third years won, but our prefect said that our dorm was a close second! Why haven't you decorated in here yet?" asked Rose.

"I wanted to wait for you and your brother. We could go fetch him down at the stables now. We will probably need Hagrid's help with the Christmas tree." Hermione said as she put on her outer robes

"Why can't we just magic a tree down?" Rose asked.

"Well the tree will start to shed its needles if you use magic on it. They are muggle plants, so we have to be very careful with them," explained Hermione.

"Okay, let's go," Rose said.

The ground was moist from the previously fallen snow that had melted. Hermione allowed shivers to overtake her body as she heard squelching noises coming from the mud. They walked to the stables slowly, inhaling the heavy cold air. Hermione could tell from the air that it would snow this afternoon. With her nose she couldn't even see the use of a weather sensing spell.

As they approached the barn they heard a loud thunderous noise coming from inside the barn. They hurried their pace to discover its source. When they opened the barn door they realized what the noise had been. Hagrid was singing an off key dirge.

"Mum!" Hugo called from the closest stall. "What are you doing here?"

"Come to fetch a tree for our chambers," she replied.

"_Along the woods, along the stream, besides the growth of the forest beam! Await it now, alas it comes singing like an ancient dream, lowdy lo, how high it grows in loverly shades o' green!" _Hagrid said as he stepped closer to the family.

"Mighty nice day you've picked Mione, perfect day to take out a tree. How big would you like it?" Hagrid asked."

"My rooms aren't located in a tower, so the ceiling is quite low," she responded.

"Not to worry I'll fetch you one in a jiff!" He said, "The nicest ones are in a clearing on the far side of the forest. If you want to pick out a tree for yourselves, than you better saddle up one of your flyers." He said as he grabbed a halter bigger than a table.

"Are you sure it's safe to fly? I think the weather will be changing soon," Hermione said.

"Course I am," Hagrid said as he lifted an even bigger saddle on to the abraxan.

"Rose, please apply a cushioning charm on yourself and a sticking charm to your saddle," cautioned Hermione.

The group was soon ready to depart. They flew over the archery course set up by Firenze, past the area where the dragons had been kept in the woods in fourth year, past Grawp's hut that Hagrid had built after the war. Soon they came to a mountain valley littered with evergreens.

Some were taller than the valley itself; others were just beginning their lives. Hugo found a tree that was plump and of the right height for the house. The family agreed that this was to be their first tree at Hogwarts. Hagrid withdrew a saw from his coat pocked and muttered a sharpening spell to the blade. Within a few slices the tree gave into the friction of the blade.

Hagrid heaved it up on to his shoulder as he mounted his abraxan. As they flew the air wafted with the smell of evergreen. The winds began to pick up and the boughs began to shake. Hermione withdrew her wand and relied on her legs to steer the horse beneath her. She cast weather wards around the group and their horses and soon the flight home was safe again.

Casual snow began to fall, circling the wards with yearning. By the time they got back to the barn, the snow was forming billows, causing the ground to turn white. They put the animals inside before beginning their final journey to the castle. The winds picked up so that Hermione couldn't see past her mass of billowing hair. They trudged slowly to the school. Once they reached the Entrance Hall Hermione cast drying spells on their soaked clothing.

Once inside, their journey to their chambers on the second floor was unlabored. They set the tree in the corner in-between the bookshelves and the fireplace. Hagrid left to go bring in the animals from the brewing storm. Hermione pulled out a box of rocks, and a stack of candles from the closet. She extracted her wand and set to work. She enchanted the candles to be safe on the tree.

Hermione showed Rose how to transfigure the rocks into simple bulbs. They would then apply color changing charms to the various ornaments. Hermione spent the rest of the afternoon making harder ornaments that were shaped very intricately. Her favorite ornaments that she made came from real snowflakes that had been enlarged with freezing charms placed on them.

Hugo was kept busy with stringing cranberries and popcorn that the house elves had brought on to garlands for the tree. They spent the entire afternoon decorating. By the end of the day the windows had been bewitched to show constant snow and Hermione had put a light freezing charm on some of the tree branches. Snow was charmed to fall over the mantle between their family pictures. The family in the pictures was broken. Ron had been pushed to the edges of the frames or in some cases completely out of the frame.

When they finished decorating they went to the Great Hall for dinner. They ate at a table with everyone staying at Hogwarts over break.

"Professor Granger, I'm sad to say that the ministry has not taken your case from last week very seriously due to the use of wandless magic." Severus said abruptly.

"That's okay Severus; I'll just be more careful next time. If there is anything else you would like to discuss I would say that it is not the appropriate time," she said.

"I can respect that, meet me in my office after dinner, there is more we need to discuss," he said as he got up and billowed away.

"He seems more cheerful than normal," Neville said.

"If you can call it that," said Professor Sprout. The other students tried to stifle their giggles at their teachers poking fun of Professor Snape.

"Hermione, you better not keep him waiting, Severus is not one for tardiness," Minerva remarked.

"Neither am I," Hermione said as she left the dinner table.

* * *

It was frigid in the corridors. Hermione drew her robes tighter to her body as she ascended the staircase to Severus's office. She knocked three times and was told to enter after a grand pause. She opened the door to find Ron's old office. The walls were lined with books and the fire roared merrily. Severus gestured to a Slytherin green chair on the opposite side of the desk. Hermione took a seat and waited for Severus to begin.

"Hermione, what are your plans for Christmas?" Severus asked.

"I'm going to the Weasley's, most of my adopted family is there," she responded.

"It's not safe Miss Granger, your husband has dipped his hands into some very dark magic it seems," He replied.

"My children need to see their family, and their father," Hermione retaliated.

"Stupid girl! Don't you remember what your husband did to you last week? If I hadn't been there I don't know where he would have taken you. Even though the ministry decided not to investigate, it doesn't mean you're safe."

"Severus, it's none of your business what I do for the holiday, thank you for the warning," she said in a huff as she walked out of his office.

**Authors Note: Sorry for the long wait between updates. I've been suffering from spring break writer's block. If you'd like to help my writer's block, you may do so by leaving a review. Thank you. **


	11. Christmas at the Burrow

**Author: QuillofRavenclaw**

**Story: Prince of the Night**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or make any money off of this fanfiction.**

The Burrow sprang to life for Christmas Eve. Hermione was helping Lily make Christmas cookies at the table while Ginny and Molly were fighting for counter space in the crowded kitchen. The men had all left before Hermione had arrived for a game of Quidditch to keep away from the wrath of Molly Weasley.

"zere is someone at zee door," Fleur called from the living room, "He looks familiar, no? Black robes, long hair, should I leet him in?"

"Oh Goodness, I'll get it!" Molly cried as she rushed to open the door. Hermione knew who the description matched. He came striding through the door looking mean and superior as always.

"Professor Snape has taken us up on our offer to celebrate the holidays with us! Severus I'm sorry, but the guys have been out on the Quidditch field for a while now, so it's just us girls here. They should be in any minute," Molly explained.

"Fine," was all he said as he slunk into a corner, catching Hermione's glare from across the table.

"How is Hogwarts Severus?" Molly asked after the Turkey was in the oven.

"As unbearable as it ever was. The students are dunderheads, the staff is fussy, and Peeves is still around. If you want to hear about the good side of Hogwarts than I suggest you ask Miss. Granger," he said.

"Yes well, Hermione how is Hogwarts?" Molly asked.

"It's very different from when I was a student. We have a lot of different extra curricular activities. I'm teaching two classes, so that's difficult. Of course the students are thrilled to have a live teacher for their history of magic classes," responded Hermione.

"Did Minerva ever say what happened to Professor Binns?" Ginny asked.

"Well apparently Peeves found out that Binns didn't know he was dead. He went up to his office with a mirror he ripped off the wall in Myrtle's bathroom and showed Professor Binns his reflection. Naturally Professor Binns didn't react very well to his death. He resigned to Minerva and is now traveling as a make up for his missed retirement," explained Hermione.

"Imagine not knowing you're dead for that long!" Ginny said.

"Mom have you seen my… Hello professor Snape," Rose said as she came to a halt on the stairs, her face turning a dark shade of Weasley red.

"Miss Weasley," Snape acknowledged her with a nod.

"What was it you were looking for?" Hermione asked.

"Mypotionsbook," Rose said.

"Your what?" Hermione asked.

"Potions book, I brought it with me for a bit of light reading and Aunt Angelina wanted to look something up," Rose said shyly.

"Why, what are you girls up to?" Molly asked, knowing that Aunt Angelina had married George for a reason.

"Well, she was going to tell me how to make a potion for my hair, because it's so frizzy," Rose explained. Hermione smiled, knowing how the poor girl felt. Severus on the other hand huffed and mumbled something about a "waste of ingredients."

"I haven't seen it, but I can summon it if you'd like," Hermione pulled out her wand and brought it zipping into the living room.

"Thanks Mom," she said as she hurried back up the stairs. The burrow had expanded after the war. Each family had their own room to stay in while at the burrow, and the kids had their own rooms. Hermione was the only person with out a room because of her spilt with Ron. She had conjured a bed in Rose and Hugo's room and would be staying there tonight. The Burrow now looked rather like an assortment of tree houses from the outside with the addition of the extra rooms.

"It's awful nice of Angelina to show her. I've heard that her business is booming with the beauty products she's selling," Mrs. Weasley said. George had expanded the joke shop in Hogsmeade to also include Angelina's store. Hermione had shopped there once in a while to pick up some of Angelina's "Hippogriff Nest Tamer – for unruly, stubborn hair".

The door burst open as the Weasley's personal Quidditch teams burst through the door. "Take off your boots! You'll get mud all over the floors that Fleur just cleaned! Now go upstairs and cast some cleaning charms." Molly screamed as she shot jets of green light out of her wand towards the mud.

When the Quidditch players had cleaned themselves and everyone was done with their projects they stood around the unlit Christmas tree. "Okay everyone, on the count of three," Arthur said, "One… Two… Three" he said as everyone raised their wands. All at once there was a united cry of "Lumos" and a flash of blinding white light," It dimmed away and left the tree dazzling in different sets of blinking lights.

"Who was the one who added the purple?"

"I'm not even going to ask who conjured up these light up snakes."

"Ooh what about that flashing red and gold one!"

"Let me guess, Hermione was the one who put on the plain white lights,"

"The star looks nice,"

"One last touch I think," Hermione said as she raised her wand. She conjured a sleigh with nine tiny reindeer and enchanted it to fly around the Christmas tree.

"Ooh Pretty!" said Lily.

"Yes, Hermione is a great conjurer," Ginny said to her daughter.

"Okay time to eat, to the kitchen everybody!" Molly said as she marched into the kitchen

The families all sat together in little clusters, leaving Hermione sitting next to Severus, much to his dismay. Rose and Hugo sat at her side with Ron sitting at the opposite side. He kept shooting daggers towards Snape with glance. Severus however stared at his plate. Although he wore his hair back these days he still managed to shrink away from people without the black curtain of hair present.

Hermione snapped back to the dinner conversation when she realized that Ron was talking to her.

"I'm going to take the kids for the rest of break, Hermione," Ron repeated.

"What makes you think you can do that? I don't get to see Rose all school year either." She said.

"Because I'm her father!" He said.

"You are an unfit father Mr. Weasley, now sit down, those children wont be spending any time with you alone," Snape snapped suddenly.

"Bloody Hell, Who do you think you are Mr. High-and-Mighty Death Eater? Stay out of this I don't even know why Mum invited you. You've never had a family and you don't know a bloody thing about mine. First you took my job, and now you're trying to take my children. What are you going to take next, my wife?" Ron said, fuming.

"I'm not your wife anymore Ronald!" Hermione proclaimed.

Severus stood up and met Ron nose to nose. In a silent and deadly voice he said, "I know what you did Weasley. Just because the ministry is covering it up to make themselves look better. You are a danger to this family and to society. I would go back to Hogwarts, but it is against the small conscience I have to let her," he gestured towards Hermione, "stay here with her children in the presence of you. Molly If you would be so kind I would request a place on the couch tonight to watch over my fellow staff member."

"Certainly Severus, she said looking confused and nervous in the presence of the enraged auror and ex-death-eater in her kitchen. "How about some pumpkin pie? Anybody?" She asked steering the subject away from her son's failings. The worst part of the evening had transpired. They had stayed up late in the night singing to Molly's radio. At around midnight they all retired to their separate rooms while Severus slept on the couch. A restless, but peaceful silence filled the Burrow that Christmas morning.


	12. Christmas, Cats, and Calandars

**Author: QuillofRavenclaw**

**Story: Prince of the Night**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or make any money off of this fanfiction.**

Hermione awoke to the sound of footsteps on the creaking stairs. She thought to herself that somebody needed to go use the bathroom, and curled back up to her pillow. Just as she was drifting off again the door burst open. Quicker than she could cast light upon the room another wand took light.

"What is the meaning of this Severus?" Hermione said groggily.

"I heard screaming and thrashing and I came to make sure Mr. Weasley wasn't trying to kill you," He replied, obviously embarrassed for his mistake, "I take it he isn't here?"

"No, he's not, but thanks the same. You were probably hearing the ghoul in the attic. Every one here is used to him, but he normally puts on a good show the first night someone new stays here," She responded.

"I see," Severus said as he disappeared into the dark hallway.

"Mom what was that?" Rose asked groggily.

"Professor Snape thought the ghoul in the attic was actually an attacker," Hermione said as she rolled over on her side to face her daughter's bed.

"Professor Snape saw me while I was asleep?" Rose panicked.

"He used to be Slytherin's head of house. He's seen many students asleep in their beds," Hermione replied.

"He's so scary," Rose commented.

"You have no Idea. Now go back to bed," Hermione said as she rolled back towards the slightly propped door.

* * *

It seemed as if Hermione had barely had a chance to doze off when she was assaulted by a band of little Weasleys. It was six thirty in the morning and the kids wanted to open their presents. By family tradition every member of the household had to be awake and in the living room before even the slightest tear or fold of the wrapping paper was made.

Hermione made her way down to the living room.

"Coffee Hermione?" Arthur asked

"Yes please," she said as she accepted the mug

"Okay let's begin!" Molly Said, "Kids you may each select one present with your name on it. Got it? Okay, one, two, three!" Shredding sounds filled the air as Molly spoke her last syllable.

"Rose, that mirror is a two way mirror. When ever you need to talk just say my name and I'll appear in your mirror," Hermione said gesturing to the blue and silver mirror Rose was holding. Hermione looked at Harry cautiously. Harry was subtly pretending he had something in his eye. Hermione knew it may be a tough gift to give in front of Harry after Sirius's death, but she knew it would be useful to her daughter.

"Grandpa what is this?" Hugo asked Arthur.

"That's one of the new Muggle to Magic Music gadgets," Arthur replied.

"How do you use it?" Hugo asked.

"You speak the name of the song you want to hear and it will play through those tiny pods, which you put in your ears, I confiscated one that was being used during my lesson," Severus answered.

The family looked at him blankly until Rose said "Oh look! I've got one too!"

"Hermione this is from me," Ron said as he withdrew a parcel from his robes. It was shaped once again, like a book. Hermione sighed as she withdrew the wrappings. It was a handsome scale clad date planner. "Read the side, look it says it has an alarm that only you can hear and everything." Ron said.

"Thank you Ron," Hermione said genuinely, after all, this had been the most thoughtful gift he had given her in many years.

"Thanks for the new horse grooming kit mom," Hugo said as he picked up an engraved brush.

"You're welcome. I charmed the engraving myself," Hermione said proudly.

The Weasley festivities drew to a close. Hermione took the kids to her parents by floo powder at a quarter to one. Hermione's mother Jane welcomed them into their living room. Hermione and the kids sat on the couch to the side of the Christmas tree.

"Well kids," said Walter Granger, "We're not going to wait all day for you to open presents!" The kids didn't need reminding they tore into the paper right away.

"Yes!" Rose exclaimed as she raised the new book collection she was holding. "Mom said I can't read them yet though," she said sadly.

"You can now Rose. You're in school and you have just as much of a right to read them as anyone else does. Hugo still has to wait a year."

"But Mom!" Hugo complained.

"No Buts! Those muggles didn't leave out too many details in their interpretation of events. You aren't ready for it yet. Next year."

"But I want to hear about your adventures at school!" Hugo said.

"They are mostly the adventures of Uncle Harry. I only played a supporting role," She replied. "These books were very dangerous. The Magical Law enforcement squad had quite the trouble with modifying the memories of muggle publishers that met with Ms. Rowling. I'm surprised they didn't send her to Azkaban for breaching our code of security. It was lucky the muggles thought the series fake. I'll never know how she got all of her information. Harry gave her an interview after everything was over for the daily prophet. How she managed to get so much detail is still a mystery. Anyway Hugo, there are characters in these books that are real people. There is information that they wouldn't want in young hands.

"Okay, Thanks Grandma and Grandpa for the chemistry set, it reminds me of potions," Hugo said dejectedly.

"We also got each of you a present that's waiting in the garage. You can pick out your favorite of the two, please don't fight!" Jane said as she kids rushed to the door. "The one that Rose has is named Despina and the one that Hugo has is Milo. I got them from our neighbor because her cat had too many kittens. I hope you like them,"

"Thanks Grandma, she's adorable," Rose said as she stroked the white patch of fur on the black cat's forehead.

"Don't forget to thank your grandfather."

"Thanks Grandpa!" Hugo said eagerly as he watched Milo play with a loose string.

Clouds overtook the sinking sun later in the evening. Hermione looked at her double sided watch. The first side was a miniature replica of the grand Weasley clock; the second side was a muggle wrist watch. She said farewell to her parents and ushered the kids back through the fireplace with generous amounts of floo powder.

Exhausted, they reached the other side of the grate. The gifts that had been opened earlier now sat in a pile beside the tree.

"Hugo, take your new cauldron and potions kit and put them in the lab please. Rose, Gather up the broom your dad got you and those beauty potions Aunt Angelina gave you to your room. You should find cat beds, trees and toys in your individual rooms, and a litter box has been placed in the bathroom. You are free to do as you like for the night," Hermione said, "I'll be in my office if you need me."

Hermione set the fireplace ablaze to rid the room of the Holliday chill. She pulled out her new date book from Ron and started to condense her already organized calendars and lesson plans into one area. She found herself distracted half way through updating her organizer. She summoned her owl Iris to her office. She withdrew a stone from the box she kept in her desk and transfigured it into a wooden plaque similar to the ones that the Weasleys had in the stables. She engraved it with the name of his pegasus so that it read _Prince of the Night_. She quickly attached a green leather strap and sent her owl to give it to Snape.

She had originally been angry about him showing up at the burrow after she had told him that her Christmas plans were none of his business, but she felt like he was trying to be nicer than usual. He hadn't gotten a single gift while at the Weasleys and she doubted if he had received any presents at all.

She rose from her office and went back to her chambers. She found Rose curled up with the muggle book "Harry Potter and the Philosophers Stone" and Hugo asleep on the couch with Milo purring in his ear. Overall, it had been a good Christmas.

**AUTHORS NOTE: Hello Everybody. As the end of the semester approaches my course work is increasing. I will not be able to write as frequently if at all in the next few weeks. Reviews however, may encourage me to write more frequently, so it's up to you.**


	13. Mounting Tensions

**Author: QuillofRavenclaw**

**Story: Prince of the Night**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or make any money off of this fanfiction.**

The next day, Hermione lead her family towards the stables. A new indoor arena had been installed to combat the cold weather. She peered into the clear window to see Severus on his horse, Prince. The way he controlled the horse's footwork was calm and relaxed.

Hermione turned towards the stalls and noticed that the name plate she sent him was nestled on the newly forged nail hook. She smiled to herself as she pushed a halter over Jasmine's ears. She opened the stall to allow herself to exit. She found that she became nervous as she entered the arena.

She fumbled herself on to the horses back clumsily. She gathered herself and urged Jasmine forward. The horse picked up Hermione's anxious thoughts. She tried to steady her mind. She had almost calmed down fully until Severus and Prince started to trot towards her.

"Keep your shoulders back woman, your making your horse tense," He said as he glared at her, "and for god's sake look where you're going." He said as he moved Prince towards the outside of the ring. She began to circle the arena while Severus completed Serpentine patterns across the enclosure. As he snaked across the arena she found herself trying to avoid him. She quickly got frustrated as he cut her off at the rounded corner of the ring.

She halted suddenly and dismounted from her horse. She dragged the reins over the horses neck and lead Jasmine back to the cross ties. She noticed a snag in Jasmine's tail and went to the tack room to get some bands for her horse's hair. She came back and began to pick through the main and tail. She relished the feeling of the course black hair running through her fingers. She methodically put eight plaits in each section of mane while humming in hushed tones.

She heard a roar from behind her. The Prince of The Night was pawing up the ground and tossing his head as he passed Hermione's mare. "Keep him away from my mare," Hermione mumbled as she moved on to the tail.

"I hate to say it Sev, but you're lucky she stables that mare in the same barn as that hot-headed stallion," said a voice from the loft. Both Severus and Hermione glanced to see Draco Malfoy hanging from the rafters. He swung back and forth before gently landing on his feet.

"I ran their records when I first came here, do you know who that mare came from?" Malfoy asked looking from Hermione to Severus. "I thought not. Her records only go back as far as the stallion that carried my great grandfather Claudius Malfoy. Naturally I went back in the family records. We gave away this mare's sire away because of a joint problem he had at birth. Great Grandfathers horse Black Arrow was a direct descendant of Morgan Lee Faye's prized pegasus Black Magic," Malfoy finished

"So what you're telling me is that one of the most valuable pegasus in the world is being braided by a rider who has no clue what she's doing?" Snape sneered.

"Yes, that's exactly what I am saying," Draco said. "That's why I'm back. I've decided to play nice for the sake of this horse. No Malfoy bred horse should ever be subject to a substandard mud… muggle born rider," He said.

"Malfoy you can't buy Jasmine, she's my horse! There was even a bonding that changed my patronus form," she said. Severus raised an eyebrow while Malfoy scoffed.

"I didn't think you would sell Granger. I just thought you might submit to taking lessons from a more professional trainer," He said simply.

"I think I can handle it thanks," She said as she snapped the rubber band over the end of Jasmine's tail. She rushed to the tack room to grab a winter blanket. She brought it back to the aisle and slung it over Jasmine's shoulder.

"After what I've just told you you're going to allow that horse outside? That horse is worth more than half the vaults at Gringotts!"

"It is not for man or wizard to determine to keep a free spirit enclosed. The least I can do is let her wander the grounds. I don't need a perfect show horse, or a perfect coat. I just need a companion. She said as she led the pegasus out to the grounds of Hogwarts. She unclipped the lead line and allowed the winged horse to take flight.

She watched the skies for a while until Jasmine had floated far enough over the forest that she could no longer be seen. She turned around to see all black riding gear. She looked up and met icy eyes. "Draco approaches things the wrong way. If you should ever want proper training you know where to find me," he said as he strode back along the icy path to the castle.

Hermione wandered over to the outdoor ring that her children occupied. She watched Hugo on Saturn with interest. Her son had really taken a liking to riding. She waved to her children and began her walk back up to the castle.

The new planer she got from Ron seemed to beckon her from its locked drawer in her desk. She opened the book and began to write her appointments for the rest of term in her signature neat script. At last she closed the book and disappeared for her rooms into the fireplace with a puff of green flames.

**A/N: I apologize for the length between update times. I have taken some time to map things out for the long run of this story, but I now have to steer my current work back on course. If you are still reading, thank you, if you are new welcome!**


End file.
